


Language Differences

by leaf_onavine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Homework, Phil and Tommy Are Only Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine
Summary: Technoblade was finally focused on his school work, nothing could ruin this.Wilbur ruins it.or, Wilbur and Techno talk about school.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 66





	Language Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my sister and I having a similar conversation. Just some sibling fun y'know?

Technoblade was a man of many skills, but when it came to school work he fell short. He was good in school, obviously, but it took a while to get homework, sometimes classwork, done. 

So when he got into the groove of things, like now, he took full advantage of it. His family knew better then to interupt him during these times, so he was free from any outside distractions. 

Or so he thought. 

As soon as he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he finished another assignment, his brother Wilbur burst in. He looks up from the next assignment he started as his twin flopped onto his bed. 

"What do you think is better," Wilbur said, face still pressed into the comforter, "Spanish or French?" 

At this point Techno accepted defeat, turning to face the lanky boy.

"French." 

Wilbur finally looks up. "Techno es bajo." 

"Vous etes ennuyeux." 

Wilbur seems to take this as the insult it was, and rolled back over. 

"Why are you even here?"

Wilbur looks up, rolling his eyes at Techno’s bluntness. "I was bored, and you always have something to do."

"Yeah, for me, don't you have homework?" 

WIlbur groans, rolling onto the ground. 

"Are you done?"

He was not, dramatically getting up, bending back down to grab his fallen beanie, rising again he properly lays back down on the bed.

Techno turns back towards his work trying his best to ignore his brother. The brother in question simply laid there as he worked humming songs Techno hadn’t heard before and asking pointless questions whenever there was a lull in his focus. 

Finally, as Techno decided to stop for the night Wilbur rises, claiming to have promised Phil to help with dinner. 

After he left, Techno sat, listening to Wilbur and Tommy bicker. A warm feeling filled his chest. He shook it off setting down his pencil and heading to the kitchen for dinner with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Techno is short  
> You are annoying


End file.
